


Come Fly With Me.

by PokoMadCat



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokoMadCat/pseuds/PokoMadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to make some food- Food is not what he ends up making *winky face here?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me.

It had been a long day. Sam had left- he was visiting Charlie, Mark of Cain and whatnot- I was about to make some food, love me some food. I was alone, or so I thought... I turn to pick up some bread buns, these were not buns that I ended up grabbing.

To my surprise, Castiel, that lil nerdy dude, was bending over to pick up some jam from the jam cupboard. "CAS?!" I thought I was alone.  
"Dean," he said, still bending over, my hands still on his ass, "Dean, I- I just wanted to see y- the jam selection."  
I removed my hands from his firm buttocks, as I seductively whispered "But we only have one pot of jam in the jam cupboard..."

Castiel stood up, turned around to face me.  
"Cas...? What ar-" he stopped me, his finger smothered in black cherry jam, he slowly dragged his finger down my face,  
"No Dean, shush Dean, Deaaaannnn..." He trailed off, as he then leans in and goes to lick the jam off my face.

At first I am unsure of how I feel about that, and as I go to question it, Cas says temptatiously: "Lil Deany babe, you are my toast, I like toast. Let me eat you, toasty buns."

It is at that exact moment, I, Dean Winchester, realise: I want to be Cas' toast.

I give Castiel consent to do what I assume he is about to do next- because remember kids, consent is sexy as fuck- and he grabs my hand and swings me onto the counter.

"I have dreamt of this day for so long, Dean! I have always wanted to grip you tight... But that first time was only to raise you from perdition. This time I want to raise you to heaven, of course I mean that metaphorically, I do not want to make love to a corpse, that would be weird and cold, if I wanted that I'd just choose to screw Sa-" I cut him off with a kiss, I couldn't hear what he was saying, I just wanted him! 

We start off slow, but we can't hold back. Burning passion and all that jazz, so we kiss and stuff for a while, then he starts unbuttoning my shirt. I undo his tie, then his shirt. I slowly peel off his pantyhose and rip off his bra. He starts caressing my thigh, and gets closer to my crotch. I kiss him so hard that it's like I'm gasping for air.

I feel him. 

His little angel dong. I have never sexed a male man willy owner thing before. So this comes as a surprise to me when he has the uptight winkwonk too!

He begins kissing my neck, slowly trailing down to my chest. I rip off his trousers, I see his stern angel blade. I feel a throbbing sensation... Is this love?!   
Him still kissing everywhere but my lips, I take his little celestial panties off-

 

VWROOOOOMMMMVVVVVVV!!!  
An aeroplane zooms up out of his pants, into the sky. His crotch- a miniature airport- clearly thrilled to have made another successful departure.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was a joke. And yes, this was inspired by a text post. I hope you enjoyed my bored scribblings ~<33 xoxo


End file.
